All I Want for Christmas is You
by xAlex-Drakex
Summary: It's Christmas at the headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix and Hermione doesn't get what she asked for…or does she? LupinxHermione. Oneshot. Please R&R.


All I Want for Christmas is You

Summary: It's Christmas at the headquarters of the Order of The Phoenix and Hermione doesn't get what she asked for…or does she? LupinxHermione.

AN: This is my first Harry Potter fic, so constructive criticism would be really appreciated! Please read and review, hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or the characters.

Hermione pulled yet another Christmas cracker with Ron and smiled happily as multicoloured streamers burst out. "These are much more fun than muggle crackers." She grinned.

"Why, what are they like?" Ron enquired as he picked up a few strands of the cracker streamers, securing them in the sparkly kirbygrip that held Hermione's fringe back. She giggled.

"They have jokes in them, awful jokes, and silly little muggle toys. But they are good fun." She smiled.

"Did you get everything you asked for then?" Ron asked through a mouthful of turkey.

She gazed around the table. Harry and Sirius were laughing, Tonks and Ginny were whispering into each others ears, the Weasley twins were joking around as usual, Mr Weasley pecked Mrs Weasley on the cheek, and then her eyes briefly met Remus'. He smiled gently at her before resuming eating.

"Not quite." She tore her eyes away from Remus. "But I love my bracelet, so thank you." She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Lupin glanced over, his stomach jerked horribly. He was rather jealous of Ron, who had now blushed as red as his hair.

"Ginny helped me choose it." He murmured, gazing at the floor.

"Well I love it." She reiterated, looking down at the lion charm which hung from the simple silver bracelet. She squeezed his hand that rested on the table.

He tore his gaze from the floor and blue eyes met brown, Ron smiled. "I really liked my Chudley Cannon's stuff too."

"I knew you would." She whispered softly, blushing.

Remus glared at them. Was the young witch flirting with her best friend on purpose just to annoy him? 'Rubbish!' He told himself. 'She doesn't even know how I feel about her.' His feelings for Hermione had developed over the summer. When she had arrived at the headquarters of the Order, he couldn't quite believe how beautiful she had become in the space of two years. The more and more time he spent with her over the summer months, the more he came to care about her.

Now Hermione rarely left his thoughts, but he knew she could never feel the same way.

"What didn't you get Mione?" Ron asked as he jammed a potato into his mouth.

"Never mind. I might get it next Christmas." Her eyes met Remus' once more, she smiled beautifully, and he grinned back.

"Thank you for dinner Mr Weasley, it was lovely. I'm just going to read for a while before desert, excuse me." Hermione smiled and got up from her chair, smoothing down her purple dress.

"You're welcome dear. I'll give you a shout when we're ready for desert." Mrs Weasley smiled kindly.

"Thanks." She smiled and left the kitchen, the gentle clicking of her heels fading into the distance.

"Oi, Moony!" Sirius hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"What?" Lupin asked as he massaged his ribs with his fingertips, looking slightly irritated.

"I saw you both making the eyes at each other, go and talk to her." He grinned.

"She's fifteen!" He looked and sounded shocked.

"Exactly, she's not a little kid any more. And don't pretend you haven't thought about it!" Sirius smirked.

Remus blushed. That was the trouble with best friends; they always know you far too well.

"She was looking at you too. Just go and talk to her." He tried to encourage him.

"No!" Lupin told him firmly.

"Molly, you don't mind if Remus has a nap just now do you? He's feeling a little worn out." Sirius asked, smirking at his best friend.

"Not at all. Go and rest Remus." Molly smiled kindly.

"There you go mate. I'll come wake you in an hour." He said with a wink.

"Thanks Padfoot." He tried to sound sincere as he got up from the dinner table and made his way to the library, where he knew Hermione would be.

"Hi Hermione." He said as he entered the room and found her sitting in an armchair, one beautiful leg crossed over the other, and a book propped up in her lap. "Merry Christmas." He smiled shyly.

"Merry Christmas Professor Lupin." She smiled warmly but immediately chastised herself for calling him 'Professor Lupin'. "Have you had a nice day so far?"

"Lovely thanks." He took a deep breath. 'Sirius is right; she's not a little kid any more'. "You know Hermione; I'm not your teacher any more. Call me Remus." He smiled.

"Okay." She accepted his request. Standing up she placed her book on the armchair and smoothed her dress down once more. "Take my hand Remus?" She asked nervously, offering him her hand.

'Man up!' He told himself. Moments later he gently entwined his fingers with hers. Her skin was warm and soft and her hand felt amazing in his.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" She whispered, smiling sweetly.

"No." He admitted with a smile, rubbing his thumb gently across the back of her hand and sending a shiver up her spine.

Hermione took his other hand and stood in very close proximity to Lupin. "Merry Christmas Remus." She whispered softly.

"Merry Christmas Hermione." He whispered as her face drew closer to his. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew her lips were brushing his. He dropped her hands and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding herself against him.

When they separated his arms remained around her waist and her arms around his neck. "What was that for?" He asked.

She gazed into his eyes. "I just wanted to know what it would feel like." She told him truthfully.

"Amazing." Remus stated. "It felt amazing. But Hermione, you're fifteen." He frowned.

"I'm not a child!" She persisted.

"You're not an adult either." He pointed out.

"No one had to know." She whispered, her eyes pleading with his. "You're not my teacher any more; we're not breaking any rules."

"You're underage!" Remus said, although he continued to hold her in his arms.

"I want this Remus. We won't be doing any harm, we won't be hurting anyone." She said softly.

"No. Hermione. I thought I could do this but I can't, I'm sorry." He hung his head in shame and gently pushed her away from him.

"Okay." She sounded a little hurt. "Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." She rushed out of the library suddenly, reappearing moments later, handing him a small parcel. "Merry Christmas."

Lupin took the package from Hermione and un wrapped it to reveal a beautiful leather bound book. "Thank you." He whispered and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't get you anything." He frowned.

"It's okay. All I want for Christmas is you." Hermione told him softly, truthfully.

He gazed into her beautiful brown eyes, soft, pleading. "Oh fuck it!" He yelled, placing his book aside before seizing Hermione around the waist and pushing her against the wall, kissing her passionately.

Hermione whimpered gently as her body hit the wall and Remus' lips crashed down onto hers. She responded immediately wrapping one arm around his neck and tangling the other hand in his hair. Lupin lifted the younger girl up with ease, keeping her small body pressed against the wall. He felt her strong but slim legs wrap around his waist. She was not as small and fragile as she appeared to be.

As he held her there, he began to scatter kisses across her neck and exposed collarbone. The purple silk dress she wore was very flattering. It was strapless, pulled in under the bust, highlighting her breasts and slim waist, and then flowed out to stop above her knees. She moved her hands to rest on his shoulders and moaned softly as he continued to scatter kisses across her soft skin. "You're beautiful." He muttered gently as he pushed her soft brown curls carefully away from her face.

She giggled gently. "I happen to find you rather handsome too Professor Lupin." She murmured softly into his ear.

"I swear to Merlin, you're killing me Hermione." He groaned uncomfortably as he kept her pinned against the wall.

Hermione smirked, pleased at his reaction to her calling him Professor. "Either that's your wand in your pocket, or you're really happy to see me!" She moved one hand to the back of his neck to trace soft patterns on his skin, raising one eyebrow expectantly.

"Oh, it's definitely the latter. You're driving me crazy." He informed her before pressing his lips to hers once more.

Hermione clung to Remus like her life depended on it. She wanted him, now. "Remus," She broke off their kiss briefly, breathless.

He pressed his lips back against hers almost immediately, slipping his tongue into her mouth, causing her to moan gently. Continuing to kiss her he slid down the zip on her dress before pulling it over head. Apparently they were both on the same page. Hermione loosened his tie, pulling it over his head before unbuttoning his waistcoat and shirt, pushing them away from his body. She ran her hand over his chest, which was surprisingly muscular. Tracing one of the more prominent scars across his chest with her finger she enquired, "Did it hurt?"

"Yes." He admitted quietly, taking her hand, removing it from the scar.

She began to trail kisses softly down the scar, which seemed to turn him on. He moaned and pulled Hermione's lacy black panties away from her body. She laughed gently into his chest and brought her eyes up to meet his. "Easy Remus, I'm already naked and you're almost fully clothed!" She grinned.

"That can be easily remedied." He smirked.

"Always the quiet ones." She muttered to herself as she fiddled with his belt, eventually pushing his trousers and his boxers down his legs, his penis hard against her stomach.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked one last time, gently brushing her curls away from her face.

"Yes." She whispered her confirmation.

That was enough for Remus; he wrapped his arms around her and carried her over to the table, laying her there. He removed his shoes and pulled his trousers off properly, joining Hermione on the table and laying on top of her.

"Please?" She begged, her pleading brown eyes meeting his. Remus complied and gently slid into her, she was wet and warm.

She screwed up her eyes as he entered her. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned that he had hurt her.

Hermione nodded. "It's my first time." She explained.

Remus tried to hide his shock. "Please, tell me if I'm hurting you." She nodded and he began to thrust gently.

She moaned and began to circle her hips against his.

"God Hermione." He murmured, apparently he was enjoying it, as he began to thrust harder. He dipped his head and began to circle her nipples with his tongue, gently sucking and nibbling.

"Remus." She moaned in ecstasy, clinging to him, her fingernails digging into his skin on his back. Both thrust harder, in synchronicity now, both close to their climax.

Moments later it was all over and they collapsed against each other, breathless.

"That was incredible." Hermione gasped.

"It really was." Remus agreed, brushing her hair away from her sweaty forehead.

"That's definitely the best Christmas present anyone has ever given me." She told him, causing them both to laugh.

"We should get dressed. Molly will have desert ready soon." He suggested after a few minutes of lying in each others arms.

Hermione agreed, sliding off the table and retrieved her dress from where Remus had abandoned it. She slid it back over her head and did the zip up. She then picked up her torn panties. "Do me a favour and stick these it your pocket?" She held out the torn scrap of lace.

"Why, souvenir?" He smirked as he pulled on his trousers.

"Cause I don't have a pocket to hide them in and I don't want anyone else to find them in here." She answered impatiently.

He took the underwear and jammed them into his trouser pocket as he slid his shirt on. "Thank you." She smiled, picking up his tie and tying it around his neck once he had finished buttoning his shirt.

"Someone's coming." He said suddenly and sure enough there were footsteps approaching.

Hermione rushed back to her armchair and placed her book in her lap, pretending to read.

Remus pulled his waistcoat on and picked up the book Hermione had given him from the floor.

Seconds later Sirius had entered the library. "Hermione, Molly asked me to tell you desert is ready."

"Thanks Sirius." She smiled calmly getting up, placing her book on the armchair, smoothing down her dress and leaving the library.

Sirius strutted over to Remus and slung an arm around his best friends shoulder. "So Moony, any idea how you're going to top that for next Christmas." He smirked.

"Don't know what you mean." Remus shrugged and left the library without another word.

"Hermione and Remus in the library, who would have thought it? At least they had a Merry Christmas." Sirius muttered to himself before going downstairs to join the others.


End file.
